Ice
by Summerflowers26
Summary: Liv is a top ranger, Ice is the annoying enemy that won't leave her alone.
1. Prologue

Ice's POV

 _One Year Before_

It was a little less than a year before we officially formed Team Dim Sun. Heath hadn't even joined us yet. The boss took us out to this ranger park somewhere in a different region. I wasn't sure why, but he said it was to observe our future enemy. I found it a waste of my valuable time while Lavana found it an opportunity to flirt with ranger boys.

I walked over to a group of ranger girls, instantly regretting it. All they were talking about was one girl's boyfriend who had apparently cheated on her and how she should dump him for good. Pointless; this is why I never hung around teenage girls. Well I guess I never really hang out with anyone anyways.

I was about to walk away when a bigger man came running up to the group of girls.

"Hey Murph!" a blonde girl called as he stopped and panted in front of them. "What's up?"

"I've got big news," Murph said, still panting.

"Did you find the girl of your dreams?" another girl asked, jumping up.

"Are you transferring to another region?" the blonde and another girl said at the same time, also jumping up to surround him.

"No no no girls, this isn't about me!" Murph replied, laughing. "This is about Olivia."

"Liv!" the three girls shouted as they turned to the one girl left sitting on the ground. An Eevee was on her lap and it perked up at the sound of the commotion.

"Me?" the dark redheaded girl asked, looking confused.

Murph stood up taller, trying to look more professional. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Oliva Chase, I am here to inform you that you have been chosen as the newest Top Ranger. And might I add, the youngest current Top Ranger."  
"What?" She got up, now holding the Eevee in her arms, laughing. "Come on Murph, stop messing with me."

"My dear, I'm not," Murph replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to her, smiling. "Congratulations Liv."

"No way," she whispered as she took it and began to read. A smile appeared on her face.

"Yay Liv!" the girls screamed as they surrounded her. "You're so amazing!" A few of the other rangers nearby heard the commotion and joined the girls in surrounding the red head.

"Her," Boss whispered as he came up from behind me.

"What?" I questioned as I looked back at him. I stepped away, not liking having my personal space invaded.

"That girl will be our downfall," he replied, staring at the red head for a few more seconds. He then looked over at Lavana, who was walking up to us. "Let's get going kids."

"I was getting bored here anyways," Lavana said, flipping her hair. I think she was annoyed that the girl had taken the boys attention away from her. She followed the boss as he headed back to the car.

I took one last look at her, Liv. I smirked before turning away to follow them. If she were to be our enemy, then I will crush her.


	2. Chapter 1

Liv's POV

 _Present Day_

Team Dim Sun started making noise in the Almia region about a year after I became a top ranger. Keith and I, the two newest and youngest top rangers, immediately got assigned to be the head handlers of this problem.

This was the reason why I was stuck walking through this frozen, abandoned castle. Why me and not Keith is something I'll never know. I had spent over two hours slipping and sliding around with Rose, my partner Pokémon, an Espeon. We were trying to find out where this stupid blue gem was, but we weren't given many clues to where it would be. I needed to find it before Dim Sun does as it's our only way to defeat them now. If I don't die from slipping on this ice first. This was way too dangerous for my current pay.

"I know Rose, it's cold," I said after she whined. I stopped and fixed her scarf. "But it'll be over soon." Thank goodness for warm ranger clothing or else I'd be frozen here forever.

I got to a new room, hearing voices from inside. I stopped, seeing if I could listen to what they were saying.

"Hey, what do you think of our bosses?" someone, I'm guessing a Dim Sun grunt, asked.

The reply to the question was too mumbled for me to hear, but I heard something about two men and a woman. Great, just what I needed; smart Dim Sun members.

"We better get rid of that ranger girl the others were talking about before Ice finds out that she's here," another one said, loud enough for me to hear. So only one higher up was here. I could handle that. But seriously, who names their kid Ice? Must be some weird nickname. No wonder he's in an icy place like this.

"She'll show up here eventua-" the first started but stopped when he saw me.

"Well, sorry to crash your party," I said as Rose and I walked into the room. "But I'll be needing to get past you guys. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Attack!" the leader of the grunts called out.

I easily captured their Pokémon, which sent them running off the way I had come.

"You'll never defeat Ice!" one of them called back before he disappeared. Challenge accepted.

I had to go through a few more rooms until I reached a doorway with large, closed doors. Well, this looks important, I better check it out. I slowly opened one of the doors and we stepped inside.

There was someone already in the room, looking at one of the two of the rilou statues. He looked back at me when I shut the door.

"Well, what do we have here? A little girl cosplaying as a ranger?" he asked with a smirk. His facial expression almost made me think that he knew me, as if he was waiting for me to arrive.

"I'm a top ranger, thank you very much," I shot back, frowning. I observed him more closely. He was tall, with spikey blue hair and a long blue coat. He must be Ice. Who knew a higher up in an evil organization would be so young and cute. Too bad he was a total asshole.

"Chill, I know who you are, Liv-noob," he said as he flipped his hair. "I'm Ice."

"I know," I replied, frowning, "What the hell did you just call me?"

"No noob at the end?" he laughed. "I know, but it fits you so well."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. I know I said I was going to defeat him earlier, but now I was ready to kick his ass. Not very professional, but no one else was around…

"Aww, no one told me you'd be so cute when you're angry," he said, smirking.

"Do not call me cute," I shot back, glaring at him. "I'm not here to goof off."

"Right. So, you're looking for something blue too?" he asked. "Want to team up with me and help me get it? I'll tell you what, I'll buy you a blue soda afterwards."

"Hell no," I said coldly. "Plus, if you're going to buy me a drink, it better be some nice vodka or some hard lemonade."

"No need to be so cold Liv-noob," he said, still laughing as he walked up to me. "Little naughty for a kid though aren't you?"

"It's Top Ranger Olivia to you," I argued. "I am not a kid, so don't treat me like one."

"Then how should I treat you?" he asked. He stood right in front of me, our faces almost touching. My heart beat quickened, but I didn't show any sign of weakness.

"Back up before I kick your ass," I shot back.

"Fine fine, Liv-noob," he said. He turned away and walked back to where he was standing before. "I'll treat you like my enemy. My arch enemy, to be exact. We can be each other's downfalls. Now, let's see if you're as good as everyone says you are." He sent out a frosalass using his machine.

"You're on," I smirked. With Rose's help, I was able to capture it. I released it after it calmed down.

Ice kicked his machine away before it blew up. He now had a frown on his face. It was satisfying to see him shut up like this.

"I underestimated you. It won't happen again," he said. He walked past me, bumping into my shoulder as he passed. "Good luck getting the gem, it won't be easy. But I'm sure you'll manage. Bye for now, Liv-noob."

I turned and watched him leave the room. As soon as he was gone, I sighed. Rose whined, looking up at me. "Yeah, I hate him too," I said as I reached down to pet her head. "Now let's go."

I flew back to the Ranger Union, Blue gem in toe. I still couldn't get that jerk out of my mind. How dare he have such little respect for me? After the four years of schooling and four years of field work I did to get here. I wasn't some kid he could toy around with.

"Welcome back dear," Elma said as I walked into the top room. I shook him from my thoughts and regained my professional manner.

I bowed before pulling out the blue gem for her and Professor Hastings. "I was successful ma'am."

"Good job Liv!" Professor Hastings said as he observed it.

"This is why you are a top ranger. Well done," Elma said with a smile. Finally, some people who appreciated and respected me. This made my anger cool a little. Get it, cool, cause I was just in an ice palace? Never mind.

"Are you ready to test the blue gem's power dear?" Elma asked.

"Yes," I smiled back. Rose gave a small yelp of happiness. Mission complete. Hopefully this would get us the results we wanted.

"Well, let's head up to the roof then," Professor Hastings said, rushing towards the stairs.

The three of us made our way up to the roof. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the large tree waiting for us. This is my favorite place in the union; I spend most of my free time up here. It's the most relaxing place around and will probably help to further cool my anger over Ice.

"Liv!" Keith called out as we got up there. He ran up, giving me a hug "Glad to see you back safe and sound."

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. Keith and I hadn't known each other before this, but we were getting along pretty well.

I looked over, observing the setup Professor Hastings had made. He had placed the dark shard out here along with a new table for the blue gem. I heard him talking about how it would amplify the gem's powers, but I tuned it out as I walked up to it, placing the blue gem on it.

It began to glow brightly. A few seconds later, Rhythm came out and began reporting good news. I looked back at Keith and smiled. Maybe we had won.

"The power hasn't dropped to zero, it's only dropped a third," Murph called out as he looked at the dark shard. We all looked at each other again, worried looks on our faces now.

Then again, maybe we still had more work to do.


	3. Chapter 2

I had a bad feeling as I left Boyleland with the Red gem. Luckily I didn't run into Ice on this mission, but it wasn't like that girl Lavana was much better.

I returned to the Union, expecting to find Keith waiting for me. He was always in a hurry, I figured he'd return way before me. My stomach dropped when I got there and he wasn't there waiting for me.

Once we put the red gem with the blue gem on the room, I turned to Elma.

"Should I go check up on Keith?" I asked. The message Rhythm reported from Keith didn't calm my nerves.

"I think that's a good idea," she nodded. "But first, you need to get some sleep. That silly band is performing in the square again tomorrow and the Altera president is making an announcement afterwards. Could you go investigate it for us and make sure everything's normal? Then you can go search for Keith if we still haven't heard from him."

I nodded back and headed downstairs. I needed to find Keith and make sure he's okay, then this damn feeling will leave. I was sure I wasn't going to get much sleep until then.

I was sitting by myself a little ways away from the band as they talked. I honestly couldn't care less about their band drama, but I listened none the less. Rose was asleep at my feet, exhausted from all the missions we've been going on lately.

I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I heard a familiar laugh and saw a figure sit down on the bench beside me.

"Hello there Liv, little jumpy today are we?" Ice asked as he placed his arm over my shoulders. He wasn't wearing his normal clothing, but was instead wearing normal looking clothing. Black jeans with a gray t-shirt, I hated to admit it, but he looked even better without the long coat cape thing.

"Just a little," I replied. I didn't like his arm there, but we were in public and I didn't want to cause a commotion because I wasn't supposed to be noticed. "Little dangerous for you to be out in public? We do have a wanted poster out for you."

"Na, I won't be here for long. Unless you want to arrest me right now," he paused and looked down at me, holding his arms out to me. I rolled my eyes. He knew I wouldn't. "Happened to be listening to the show and spotted you sitting here by yourself. Thought I'd say hi." He smirked as he replaced his arm over my shoulders.

"Lover of music are we now?" I asked.

"Might be," he shrugged. "Maybe I was just waiting for you to show up." He pulled me closer to him so our bodies were touching. He sure was warm for someone named Ice.

"Why would you be expecting me to show up?" I questioned, looking away from him.

"Just a guess. A good guess apparently," he laughed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. He wasn't acting like such an asshole this time, yet I knew there was some other reason for why he was here. The band finished their song and the group began to disband.

"Well, I should get going. Got a lot of work to do," I told him as I stood up. I could listen to the president's speech somewhere away from him.

"Ah yes, little busy top ranger Liv," he said, also standing up. "I'll see you soon."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Just do. Don't worry, it's a surprise," he stepped closer, leaning down to me. "It should have been you," he whispered in my ear.

I tried not to show any emotion, but I got a sudden wave of fear. Something had happened to Keith; I knew it for sure now.

He leaned back and smirked. I glared up at him. He winked before turning away. "See you later love," he called out as he walked away.

I stood there for a minute, frozen. What the hell was he trying to pull by showing up to see me and telling me these things? I didn't have time to think about it; I had to save Keith from whatever was happening to him.

I walked out of the temple with the yellow gem. Still no sign of Keith and he still wasn't answering my calls. My hair was windblown and sticking up all over the place, my shoes were filled with sand, and my outfit, arms and legs were dirty. I was ready to go home and shower, but I couldn't leave without Keith. Who knows how long it will take me to find him though. I hadn't seen him inside the temple anywhere, but where else could he be?

I heard a noise above me, and looked up to see a helicopter coming down towards me. It was dark purple with a dim sun symbol on the side. This can't be good. Rose pressed up against my side and gave me a worried look.

A bigger man in yellow appeared once it had landed and the door opened. He must be the last one of the bosses like Ice. "Good work Liv, getting the yellow gem."

He jumped out of the helicopter and onto the ground. I took a few steps back, not saying anything.

"My name is Heath and I am one of the Sinis trio. I'm sure you already knew that though," he paused and looked back at the helicopter. Ice walked into view, leading Keith, who was tied up.

"God damn it," I whispered as I locked eyes with Ice. He smirked at me. They had outsmarted us.

"So now we make a deal. You give us the stone and you get friend back," Heath continued.

I stayed silent. I could have Rose teleport Keith to me, but he was tied up and we couldn't get him untied fast enough to make a run for it. She didn't have enough power left after battling creseilla to get us far enough away. I couldn't do anything; I had to accept their deal.

"Don't do it Liv!" Keith shouted, trying to escape. Ice continued to watch me with that stupid grin of his.

"Fine, take it. Just give me Keith," I said with a sigh.

"Liv, don't!" Keith called to me. I ignored him. He was forgetting one of the major rules a ranger must follow. We place the lives of people and Pokémon above all else. If he stayed with them, who knows what they would do to him. I couldn't risk them hurting him. We would get the gem back another way.

"Smart girl," Ice said. I flipped him off before turning back to Heath.

"Now let's trade so I can get the hell out of here," I said as I walked up to him. I handed him the yellow gem. He smiled as he turned and got back into the helicopter.

"Catch!" Ice called out, pushing Keith out.

"Rose!" I screamed. Luckily, Rose was quick enough to catch him and lower him to the ground. I ran up and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked as I took out my pocket knife and began to cut the rope.

"Yeah," Keith replied as he sat up, rubbing his wrists. "Stupid Dim Sun, they outsmarted us."

I didn't look up, but I could hear the helicopter disappearing above us. Thanks god they hadn't tried to recapture us. I didn't think they would resort to such measures before this, but they must be getting desperate. We'd have to be more careful from now on.

"It's okay, it's not over yet," I said. I gave him a hug before we got up. "Now, we better report this to the union."


End file.
